


Road to Space Station Marriage (?)

by puppetandangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Marriage, NASA, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Space Stations, spoiler for 707's real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetandangel/pseuds/puppetandangel
Summary: You and me, let's marry at the space station.





	1. NASA hacking

**Author's Note:**

> I am refreshing myself, by balancing writing light stories while writing angst for different fanfic >>> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8153803
> 
> Hope you enjoy XD

At the our not-so-formal engagement party, Saeyoung have declared in front of all RFA members, including his brother, that he will hold wedding party at the space station. I am not against the idea, I love Saeyoung and his antics  _too much._ He even said that he will use Jumin's money (which of course immediately rejected by Jumin) to send wedding proposal to NASA which made all RFA members rolled their eyes, mentally facepalmed and decided to ignore whatever my fiance blabbed at that time.

 

At first I thought he was not serious at all, but until one day...

 

"Babe, I am going to hack NASA database and register all RFA members, Saeran, and Vanderwood in the astronauts training lists. Umm... Saeran can be our wedding priest and Yoosung can be your bridesmaid." said him with beaming smile, bright golden yellow eyes gleaming in anticipation.

Sitting on his lap and clinging to him out of adorableness, I laughed at image of Yoosung wearing frilly bridesmaid dress "We have another girl in the group, Captain! Don't tell me you forget about Jaehee!"

Saeyoung dramatically gasped and widened his childlike eyes "Oh! She can walk you to the aisle so Yoosung is still bridesmaid. That's it! That's Captain's order"

 

".... I am not your wedding priest" Saeran's voice was heard from other side of the room, staring at us with his judging look, he had been there all the time, about to go to dining room "I am going back upstairs if you dumb couple are still at it"

 

"Oh yes! Lunch time" I hopped from Saeyoung's lap. I called them two to have lunch. "Come on Saeran, let's have lunch together. I am getting better at cooking now. So don't worry! No blackened honey buddha chips anymore!"

I shifted on feet, feeling a bit nervous as Saeran gave his blank look at me. Last time I tried cooking for them, it was such a disaster, because of Saeyoung. He said he loved me too much that he wanted to help me cooking. But when I was out for one minute to check the laundry, he poured Honey Buddha Chips into my cookings and set the stove and oven into high temperature. It was a good thing that he didn't set the house on fire, and we ended up having instant noodles.

From that time, Saeyoung got his restraining order. No Saeyoung allowed in the kitchen. 

 

"So how's the food?" I asked the twins expentantly. Now three of us having lunch together.

"It's edible" Saeran commented and continued to eat in silent.  _Actually she's a good cook, if only that dumb brother of mine didn't get in the way._

"Thank you!" I understood that Saeran was still learning things to get along with people, and he did say gratitude in his own way.

 

Meanwhile Saeyoung couldn't let go of his arm from my waist while eating. He was making crumbs on purpose so I could wipe his face over and over.

 

"You are such a baby~ I can't eat on my own if you keep pestering me like that" Giggling, I pushed his hand away gently from my waist. 

"I can feed you, babe. From mouth to mouth" Saeyoung brought his face closer to mine, and puckered his lips.

"Saeyoung!" I laughed and put my hands over Saeyoung's lips and chest to stop him smothering me with kiss and crumbs.

 

"I am done" Saeran stood up from his chair. He wanted to go back to his room as fast as possible, and leaving these two dimbos.

I looked at his plate and bowls. Relieved smile tugged on my lips, feeling happy that he finished his food.

 

"Ah!" Saeyoung stopped his silly actions as he remembered something. "Brotheeer! Saeran! I need your help!" He abruptly stood up and clutched to Saeran's arm.

Saeran jolted and pulled his arm from Saeyoung's grasp "What? Let go!"

"Please please please... This is important! I need your help!"

"No"

"It's for the sake of my wedding ceremony!"

"I am not going to be the priest"

"It's not about the priest!"

"No"

"Pretty please!"

"I said no"

Saeyoung was too stubborn to let it go, he held Saeran's hand and looked at his brother with teary round puppy eyes.

"Ugh!" No one could deny that Saeyoung definitely looked adorable like that, even Saeran "....Then what is it? and don't touch" he pulled his hand away.

"Hack NASA database with me. Please" Saeyoung breathed out his plea.

"What?!" Saeran stared at his bother, checking whether he's already gone mad. But wait, his brother was already _mad_.

 

I stood up from the chair in surprise. Saeyoung never asked his brother to hack together with him before. _It can't be serious right?!_

 

To be continued...

 


	2. Together To The Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RFA members go to NASA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what your thoughts >3

It had been days that Saeyoung barely left his working space when he already got into work. It was actually not uncommon sight, but it was  _uncommon_ since Saeran was there too, for several days, together with Saeyoung, sticking to their own computers set. For the first time, I noticed that Saeyoung and Saeran were too alike when they were like this. If I wasn't living together with them, I was more than sure that they wouldn't leave their spot at all and ate more junk foods, and more cigarette butt waste for Saeran.

The only reason Saeyoung wanted to get up from his spot to eat healthy food because I said I didn't want his junk-food flabby tummy on the wedding. I felt really bad when he begged to me with teary eyes to not call off the wedding. _Of course I will never do that, Saeyoung._

And weird enough, Saeran did everything without grumbling and protesting. His expression was very calm despite Saeyoung made him to do the works together.

It already passed a week and nothing changed,  _and I start to feel really lonely_. So when Saeran was eating in the dining room, I snuck to their working space.

 

"Saeyoung..." I walked behind him, wrapping my arms gently around his neck.

"Babe, I am working..." said him without looking at me, still focusing on the screen, typing something.

"You've been ignoring me for a week straight"

"I am not. God Seven will not ignore and neglect his obedient disciple" He nudged his head gently against mine, but his eyes still looked at the screen.

"But I am lonely" I whispered right into his ear.

I could feel Saeyoung shivered a bit as my breath blew against his ear.

".... _I want you_ " I crept my hand down to his torso. But before it even went down to his stomach, Saeyoung grabbed my wrist. "Stop there"

He finally looked up at me. There were dark circles under his eyes, sign that he was sleep deprived. "MC... please. Don't disturb me"

I flinched at his words and pulled back. I could see from his eyes that he was sorry "You are being nuisance right now"

It was hurt when he said that. I took a few steps back "....Okay" and walked out.

 

*******

 

 _**MC has entered the chatroom** _ **.**

 

**Yoosung★     : MC! Are Saeyoung and Saeran there?**

**MC                 : Yes**

**Yoosung★     : It has been a week, none of them answer my phone and they are not even online.  
*Yoosung★ inserts crying emoticon***

**MC                 : Do you need help at LOLOL?**

**Yoosung★     : yES! T_T  and I need Saeran to log in since our guild join the event.**

**MC                 : I doubt he can play LOLOL now**

**Yoosung★     : The guildmaster will kick him out if he's not online now!**

**MC                 : I doubt Saeyoung will even let his brother playing LOLOL right now**

**Yoosung★     : Are they busy of something?**

 

**_**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom** _ **.** **

****

****MC                 : Yes, they are working right now** **

****Jaehee Kang   : Hi, MC** **

**Jaehee Kang   : Saeyoung and Saeran work together? It's a new**

**MC                 : Hello, Jaehee! Yeah, but it's more like Saeyoung made him doing it.**

**MC                 : I don't know what he have done to bribe his brother.**

**Jaehee Kang   : I wish I have a twin to help my works...**

**Yoosung★     : ..... Jaehee, you ignore me T_T**

**Jaehee Kang   : I thought you are playing LOLOL. So I think I don't need to greet you**

**Yoosung★     : .......**

 

**_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_.**

**_ZEN has entered the chatroom_.**

 

**ZEN               : ERGH! WHY DID I LOG IN AT THE SAME WITH HIM??!!!**

**Jumin Han     : That should be my line**

 

**_ZEN has left the chatroom_.**

 

**MC                : Uh... Zen?**

 

**_ZEN has entered the chatroom_.**

 

**Jumin Han     : It won't change the fact that you logged in after me.**

**ZEN               : IT'S IRRITATING TO SEE YOUR NAME ABOVE MINE**

**Jumin Han     : Just accept it. I top you afterall**

**MC                : .... Wow!**

**Yoosung★     : WOAH!**

**Jaehee Kang   : ........**

**ZEN               : OMG DUDE!!!!!! PLEASE. JUST. STOP. TALKING**

**Jumin Han     : I am not talking. I am typing**

**ZEN               : WHATEVER!!!!**

**MC                : Zen.... Stop the capslock please ^^;**

**ZEN               : I am sorry, MC....**

***ZEN inserts dramatic sparkling-crying emoticon***

**Jumin Han     : So what is Saeyoung doing?**

**Jumin Han     : I haven't heard from him for a week**

**MC                : He's taking Saeran to work with him**

**MC                : and he told me to get out**

**MC                : he doesn't want me to disturb them**

**ZEN               : What??? He kicked you out from the house??**

**Jaehee Kang  : That's too harsh...**

**Yoosung★     : OMG! I will go there, I will teach him a lesson!**

**ZEN               : How could him treat you like that??**

**ZEN               : You two will get married soon**

**ZEN               : and Yoosung.... I don't think you even understand about adult problems, let alone teach him a lesson.**

**Yoosung★     : .... I am an adult by the way**

**Jaehee Kang   : If it's the matter of age, then yes**

**Yoosung★      : Are you saying that I am still kid? T_T**

**Jaehee Kang   : From how you live your life, I can't say other than yes**

**Yoosung★      : Omg... T_T**

**Jumin Han      : That's why I am against people live together before marriage**

**Jumin Han      : You can stay at Assistant Kang's place, MC**

**Jumin Han      : or I will have her to reserve one room at five stars hotel**

**Jumin Han      : until Saeyoung really make up his mind**

**Jumin Han      : about kicking out his fiancee**

**Jaehee Kang   : ..... Mr. Han, don't you considerate to ask me first?**

**Jaehee Kang   : But of course I welcome you, MC**

**ZEN                : If I were him, I wouldn't treat my fiancee that bad!**

**Yoosung★      : But you are not Saeyoung, Zen.**

**Jumin Han      : You don't have a fiancee either**

***ZEN inserts angry emoticon***

**MC                 : Guuuyysss, you typed so fast!! I can't keep up!**

**MC                 : Saeyoung didn't kick me out.**

**MC                 : He only told me to leave his working space**

**MC                 : But still... I am hurt and lonely**

**ZEN                : Saeyoung doesn't understand how to treat a lady.**

**ZEN                : I won't make you feel lonely, MC**

***ZEN inserts wink emoticon***

 

 _**Saeran has entered the chatroom** _ **.**

 

**MC                 : Saeran! Did you finish work?**

**Saeran           : Not yet**

**Yoosung★     : Can you log in to LOLOL now? T_T Guildmaster want you to join the event**

**Saeran           : I can't. Besides, Saeyoung won't let me.**

**Saeran           : At least for now**

***Yoosung★ inserts crying emoticon***

**ZEN                : Yoosung, would you please stop using that emoticon?**

**Yoosung★     : Why? I am crying right now! Not literally though...**

**ZEN                : The noise is TOO DISTURBING!**

**ZEN                : The emoticon and sound are too contradicting**

**ZEN                : It sounds like you moaning**

***Yoosung★ inserts jawdrop emoticon***

**MC                 : ..... Now you said that, Zen**

**Saeran           : lol**

**Jumin Han      : Zen**

**Jumin Han      : So you DO know how he sounds if he moans?**

***Yoosung★ inserts jawdrop emoticon***

**ZEN                : OF COURSE NO!!!!!**

**MC                 : But there is no way Zen know it right ^^;**

**Jaehee Kang   : Yes, I agree.**

**MC                 : Because Yoosung is a virgin ^^**

***Yoosung★ inserts crying emoticon***

**MC                 : Oh... He moans again lol**

**Saeran           : lol**

**Yoosung★     : MC!!!! T_T**

**Jaehee Kang   : Unless someone put some hidden recorder at Yoosung's place**

**Yoosung★     : WHAT??? Saeyoung did that??**

**Saeran           : lol**

**Saeran           : No, Saeyoung didn't do that. There is no such a thing at your place, Yoosung**

**Jaehee Kang   : Yes, the only place Saeyoung put CCTV and recorder is at Rika's apartment**

**Yoosung★     : I will refrain myself from using that emoticon T_T**

**Jumin Han      : You can just ask Saeyoung to change it**

**Jumin Han      : He is the one who make this messenger after all**

**Yoosung★     : Oh yeah.... Why do I never think that...**

**Yoosung★     : It seems like I have to play LOLOL to refresh my mind**

**Yoosung★     : I almost forgot! I was sooo about to ask something to you, Saeran**

**Saeran           : About what?**

**Yoosung★     : What are you and Saeyoung doing this whole week? None of you answer my phone and log into RFA messenger**

**Jumin Han      : I was about to ask that too**

**Jumin Han      : Saeyoung must know the risk if he tried to hack my bank account**

**MC                 : I assure you Saeyoung will never do that, Jumin**

**Saeran           : We are not hacking your bank account.**

**Saeran           : but NASA database**

**Jumin Han      : What?**

**ZEN                : Can't you read, Jumin??? It's NASA database!!!!**

**Jumin Han      : I can read that. But that's not what I meant**

**ZEN                : I thought things like this only happen in the movie!**

**Jaehee Kang   : I hope Saeyoung is not serious**

**MC                 : Unfortunately.... He _is_. That's why he doesn't want me to disturb**

**MC                 : I was about to tell you guys about that, but I forgot...**

**Yoosung★      : But why would Saeyoung do that?**

**Jaehee Kang   : I hope it's not because he want to have wedding at the space station...**

**Jumin Han      : .......**

**MC                 : Jaehee, actually... that's the _reason_**

**ZEN                : OMG....**

**Yoosung★      : Zen, it's a themed party! It's a trend nowadays!**

**Yoosung★      : Themed wedding party!**

**Saeran            : ..... Did you all forget that I said we're hacking NASA database?**

**Saeran            : He wants all of us to go**

**MC                 : So he puts our names into astronaut training lists.**

**ZEN                : YOU SERIOUS????**

**Saeran            : Yes**

**Jumin Han      : I am totally against the idea**

**ZEN                : MC, WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?**

**MC                 : Actually I am scared but since God Seven always with me, I feel safe~ ♡♡♡**

**Jaehee Kang   : Zen.... Please don't forget why they attracted to each other from the first time**

**ZEN                : DUH....**

**Yoosung★      : But Saeran.... Why did you even agree with that crazy idea?!**

**Saeran            : He will give me half of his sport cars collection**

**MC                 : .... I never heard about that.**

***Yoosung★ inserts jawdrop emoticon***

**Jumin Han      : Assistant Kang, reschedule some meetings for me. Or just cancel them if it's not important**

 

**_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_.**

 

**Jaehee Kang   : He left even without seeing my answer.**

**Jaehee Kang   : I must go back to work now. Bye**

**Saeran            : Me too.**

**MC                 : Bye, Jaehee. See you later Saeran.**

 

**_Saeran has left the chatroom._ **

**_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_.**

 

**ZEN                : Damn Saeyoung.... I need to smoke now**

 

**_ZEN has left the chatroom._ **

 

**Yoosung★      : I... I don't want to go to space T_T**

**Yoosung★      : I just want to play LOLOL...**

**Yoosung★      : Bye....**

 

**_Yoosung★ has left the chatroom_.**

 

**MC                 : Guys... Don't be angry >.<;**

 

**_MC has left the chatroom_.**

 

 

To be continued...


	3. How can I get my marriage to work?

..... _NASA have now confirmed the attacks confirmed to hack into computer and rocket systems of NASA's Ames Research Center. The hacker broke into systems to facilitate subsequent defacement of NASA. NASA security officials detected a huge intrusion into the database on xx xx and took it offline," a NASA spokesperson said in a statement. "The agency takes the issue of IT security very seriously and at no point was sensitive or controlled information compromised. NASA has made significant progress to better protect the agency's IT systems and is in the process of mitigating any remaining vulnerabilities that could allow intrusions in the future and endanger state security"......_

 

I felt like getting a hard slap on my face, waking me up from sweet dream to realize that my fiance ( and his twin brother ) had been doing something dangerous, which not only endanger to our wedding ceremony plan, but also involve safety warnings of country. I had no idea about hacking, and I didn't know that Saeyoung doing this  _huge_ plan for the sake of his dream wedding party.

I didn't want to ruin his dream but it was too dangerous. It was written on the national newspaper on the front page. All news channels were talking about it. I even didn't dare to open my social media accounts since everyone talking about in their status. What if the government found out and sent Saeyoung and Saeran to the jail, along with all RFA members since the twins were about to put them as astronaut trainees.

And there was a phone call.

 

From Jumin Han. _Hu-oh_

 

"Good evening, MC" Monotonous tone was heard from other line. It was hard to guess if Jumin was upset or it was just his usual trait.

"Hello Jumin" I felt a bit nervous about this.

"Take the phone to Saeyoung now." he commanded. It was clear that he was not giving any room to argue.

I knew why Jumin called me. Saeyoung barely touched his phone ever since he was busying himself doing dirty job, hacking NASA database.

"Okay..."

 

"Saeyoung" I walked inside the working space and found my fiance still sticking to his computer, along with Saeran on the other side. I took his hand and handed the phone to him "Jumin want to talk you. I think it's important, sweetheart..." Saeyoung was about to say something but he simply nodded and answered the phone.

As he started talking with Jumin, I used this chance to get close again to Saeyoung. We were going to get married but he neglected me, it made me lonely and sad. At first I was worried when he flinched a bit as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. But I felt wave of relief throughout my mind and heart that Saeyoung didn't push me. He pointed up his index finger, giving gesture for me to wait. I pulled back and tilted my head to side in confusion. Saeyoung set the phone to loud speaker and put in on his desk"... _foolish action of yours_ " Jumin's voice was heard. Saeran looked up for a few seconds at the noise source and turned his attention back to the screen.

He was grinning and patting his lap, extending both of his arms. I was more than happy to lung at him.

"Hey hey... calm down, princess. God Seven might break his back bone" He laughed and kissed my cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist "Babe, I am sorry what I've said to you earlier...."

"I missed you! Don't neglect me again, God Seven!" Straddling on his lap, I pressed my lips on his cheek, nibbling it out of adorableness and annoyance.

"Hey babe! I will give you Honey Buddha Chips, so don't eat my cheek~ it won't taste good"

"But you smell like Honey Buddha Chips for days!"

"Babe, is that supposed to be compliment?"

Saeran rolled his eyes, as the two started snuggling and showered too much affections. "I am out" he said as he walked out, taking his cigarette and lighter.

" _Luciel, are you listening_?" Jumin's stern voice broke the lovey dovey moment. Calling Saeyoung 'Luciel' not by his birth name, it meant that Jumin was not in the good mood.

"A..ah... Yes! yes! Sorry, Jumin!"

" _MC, I appreciate it if you make Saeyoung listen to what I say_ "

"Hey... Don't blackmail my wife"

" _I am not and she is not your wife yet_ "

"Yes, she is!"

"......." There was silent in other line. It seemed that Jumin was not in the mood to listen more to Saeyoung's joke. It was quite rare that Jumin actually hang up the phone before even saying what he wanted to say "I will call you again later"

Jumin hung up.

"I think you made him upset, Saeyoung..."

"Nah... He is always like that. Ugh... How about I ask him to let Elly to be your bridesmaid?"

"He won't accept that, silly~" I rolled my eyes playfully at Saeyoung's silliness. "OH!" I just remembered about something.

"Oh?" Saeyoung tilted his head.

I was not so sure talking about this with him. I was afraid if it will hurt his feeling and pride, but it was important. Saeyoung had finally got his freedom, not being haunted anymore by dangerous thing, I wanted him to be safe, to enjoy his new life, together with me. Biting my lips as I pondered good way to explain it to my dear fiance. "Saeyoung.... Are you sure we are getting married in the space station?"

"Yes, of course, babe! That's why I am trying so hard for you!" He leant forward, pursing his lips cutely before landing soft kiss on my lips.

I blushed at his affection and stared at his brilliant golden yellow eyes "Saeyoung, I love you... I love you so much" I said softly and cupped his cheeks. "I love you that I don't want you to involve in dangerous thing anymore, and I also care about Saeran too"

Saeyoung gave his warm smile when I mentioned about his brother. I wanted the best for both of them after what had happened. They just deserved the good life, of all people.

My heart raced in worried. Biting my lips, I silently prayed that Saeyoung wouldn't get offended and saddened

"Saeyoung, we can't get married at the space station."

Saeyoung looked at me in disbelief. He looked hurt. It made my heart drop to see his cheeky smile disappear.

"Hahahahah...ha..ha...ha..ha...." He laughed so loud in weird way but later slowing down.

"Sweetheart, I---"

"It's okay, MC!" It was sad to see he forced himself to smile. He gently stood up and set my feet on the floor. "Uhm.... I think..... I need to go out for a while... Uh... need to stock the chips.." He stuttered before hurriedly grabbed his car key and dashed out.

I knew Saeyoung must feel so heartbroken. He had been dreaming to get married at the space station, and I knew that I broke the dream of his.

But it didn't mean that I don't want to spend my whole life with him.

 

To be continued....

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
